


in and out of tune

by worrying



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: Before Thor, Dizzee had never felt this way about someone. He’d had crushes on girls that lasted for two weeks at most, but nothing like this. Maybe it was because it was new, it was a boy that’s been taking his breath away and inspiring his hands to move freely with cans of Krylon. But he knows that isn’t the case. It isn’t because Thor’s a boy, it’s because they have something he never dreamed of knowing. Never thought he was lucky enough to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again i have no idea where this came from

_You got the keys, come rescue me_

_These chains on me won’t let me be_

_You got the keys, come set me free_

The record’s been playing in his room for what seems like hours. Realistically it’s probably only been played a few times, but with him staring at the piece Thor created in his book, everything feels like it’s in slow motion.

Thor made something beautiful. He went wild. He made the craziest, nastiest, freest, most revolutionary piece that Dizzee’s ever seen. He had did the same in Thor’s book, made something he’s proud of, something wild and free—but he can’t stop looking at Thor’s creation with wide eyes and a smile.

He’s sat up in bed, the book resting gently on his knees. His fingertips trace slowly over the page, lips curling even wider when he feels how smooth it is. Thor’s name in giant letters, the man with blonde hair, the multicolored lights shooting from buildings. He moves his fingers, rests them against the blonde hair. He wonders what Thor’s hair would feel like in his hands. Would it be as soft as his lips?

Before Thor, Dizzee had never felt this way about someone. He’d had crushes on girls that lasted for two weeks at most, but nothing like this. Maybe it was because it was new, it was a _boy_ that’s been taking his breath away and inspiring his hands to move freely with cans of Krylon. But he knows that isn’t the case. It isn’t because Thor’s a boy, it’s because they have something he never dreamed of knowing. Never thought he was lucky enough to know.

Their connection is intense. It started off with a _take my hand_ , started with harsh breaths and the feeling of _reunion_. They had never met before but they knew each other’s art like the back of their hands. They admired each other before they even met. It was like they were supposed to meet, it was like they’ve met in some other point in time and space and all their time on Earth had led up to the moment they discovered each other once more.

When he thinks of Thor he thinks of space. He thinks of planets and galaxies and stars and aliens. He thinks of beautiful things, of art, of freedom, of positivity. He thinks of dancing, of lights, of different colors. The thought of Thor makes his stomach turn in uncertainty, but happiness and giddiness nonetheless.

He turns the page. Two blank pages replace Thor’s creation, but then that’s when Dizzee sees the handwriting that’s scrawled in the bottom corner. He raises the book, turns it to the left so the words are straightened out.

_Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along._

Dizzee lets out a surprised breath of a laugh. In Thor’s handwriting—messy but perfect—a Rumi quote.

He lets his fingertips trace over the writing, lets himself smile. With _Set Me Free_ playing and Thor on his mind, Dizzee thinks that maybe they _were_ in each other all along.


End file.
